entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Academyjr64/Shooting Range Expansion
This suggestion intends to expand the Shooting Range with new target settings as well as challenges that aim to improve the player's shooting talents slowly but surely, in addition to giving them a little experience for their operatives. Target Settings While you aren't doing a challenge, you may configure your targets to enhance your shooting practice by changing the type, health, and behavior of them. Target Type * Standard - Regular metal targets that are large and easy to shoot at. * Body - Body targets that receive less damage when hit in the torso and limbs. In addition, you can check the below options to enable additional kinds of targets to appear. ** Shields - Targets have a chance to be equipped with shields. Only available when you have completed The Deposit on Operative. ** Armored - Heavily armored body targets that have the same health as Aegis Units and Shredders. Only available when you have completed The Deposit on Operative. ** Financier - A fragile, roughly made likeliness of Ryan Ross that will pop up for several seconds before going back down. When shot, it will make a loud noise. If moving targets are enabled, it will move at a faster speed than other targets. Only available when you have completed The Financier on Operative. Target Health * Operative * Elite * Legend Target Behavior * Static - Targets stay in fixed positions and do not move. * Moving - All targets move back and forth from one position to another. * Combat - Body targets move and act as if they are trying to engage you in combat by "crouching" and leaning from cover. Challenges Select a challenge and difficulty to get started. Similar to missions, Professional and Operative challenges are unavailable until level 2, Elite and Weapon Mastery challenges are unavailable until level 20, and Legend challenges are unavailable until level 40. Experience All challenges reward a small amount of XP the first time they are completed. Legend and Weapon Mastery challenges, when completed, grant much more XP and an additional starting level to any new operative the player creates should they choose to enable the option. If every challenge in the Shooting Range is completed, players may choose to have their operatives start at Level 10 upon being created. Elimination The standard shooting range experience. The targets appear as they always do here, and a few of them also move. * Rookie - Eliminate all targets in 50 seconds. * Professional - Eliminate all targets in 40 seconds with at least 50% accuracy. * Operative - Eliminate all targets in 30 seconds with at least 70% accuracy. * Elite - Eliminate all targets in 20 seconds with at least 90% accuracy. * Legend - Eliminate all targets in 15 seconds without missing a shot. Hostile Targets This is the only challenge in which there are enemy targets that can deal damage and kill you. You will have Scout armor equipped during this. Targets in this challenge have their health scaled according to the difficulty. * Rookie - Guard targets appear, with minimal health. Simply shoot them all to succeed. * Professional - SC targets appear and engage with a variety of weaponry. They will try to crouch or take cover whenever possible. * Operative - SWAT targets appear and engage with a variety of weaponry. An Aegis and a couple shield SWAT are also present, and flashbangs will be used. * Elite - SC targets appear, with two Shredders present. The Shredders will gradually begin advancing towards you until defeated. * Legend - SWAT targets appear, with every type present as well as two Aegis units and two snipers. In addition, they will throw flashbangs towards fixed positions that must be shot in order to succeed. Weapon Mastery Prove your mastery of each weapon type through these challenges. You will also be rewarded for completing these with each individual weapon. It is heavily recommended to use perks that improve the damage and handling of the weapon to ensure each target is defeated with a single shot and reloads are faster. * Pistol - Five waves of five body targets appear, each in "leaning" or "crouching" positions. Eliminate them as quickly as possible before they withdraw. * SMG - Several armored targets appear, with the Shredders slowly moving towards you and the Aegis crouched where they are. Defeat them before they get too close. * Shotgun - Several close-range targets appear, moving from side to side. They must be taken out with patience and precision, before they move out of the shotgun's range. * Rifle - Body targets appear one by one from a variety of ranges, testing the shooter's ability to engage targets up close and at great distances. Every two seconds, a new target appears and then disappears after ten seconds. * Sniper - Ten body targets appear at a great distance, with some of them moving and others hiding behind cover or shields. Shoot all of them in the head and get at least one collateral to succeed. * Heavy - A huge wave of targets emerges from one side of the shooting range, requiring a heavy burst of automatic fire to be defeated. Eventually, a second wave will approach from the opposite side. If the magazine runs dry, the challenge will be failed. Tips Tips related to the current challenge appear whenever you fail to complete it. It is generally rare for the same tip to appear twice in a row, ensuring players get feedback in a variety of ways. Loadout * Weapon Type - (Provides info about a type of weapon and its mastery perk if there are no serious flaws to correct.) * Attachment - (Provides info about a random attachment if there are no serious flaws to correct.) Flaws * No ADS & No Laser - Pressing the right mouse button to aim down the sights will make it easier to aim your shots. In addition, you can equip sights and a laser which may be an improvement over iron sights. * Low Accuracy/Out of Ammo - When moving or firing rapidly, it is difficult to control your gun's accuracy. Stand still, aim carefully, and take the time to ensure every shot counts. * Low Damage - This challenge may be too difficult to complete due to the low damage of your weapon. Getting additional Vital Targets and Weapon Mastery perks will allow targets to be defeated in less shots. * Low Headshot Ratio - Enemies take less damage when shot in the torso or limbs. Shooting them in the head will defeat them faster and quickly prevent them from returning fire. * Death - Standing out in the open is an easy way to get yourself killed during a mission. Take cover behind an obstacle and crouch with C or lean out with Q or E to make the enemy less likely to hit you. * Flashbangs - Taking cover from flashbangs will prevent you from being blinded, but with a fast enough reaction time, you can shoot flashbangs and prevent them from exploding, protecting yourself and your teammates from blindness. * Snipers - Sniper rifles can punch through thick cover to hit enemies, and can even ignore shields and defeat two foes with the Sniper Mastery perk. However, it can take a moment for the sniper to focus before landing an accurate shot. * Sawblade - The Sawblade's large magazine can be taken advantage of to unleash a barrage of fire against the enemy, but the recoil makes directing shots difficult. Utilize the bipod by going prone in order to reduce recoil. Category:Blog posts